


Supernatural songs

by Party_Barnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Based on a song, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Concrete angel, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, So it's sad, Sorry again, is the song, this is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Barnes/pseuds/Party_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will all be sad because I like sad things.</p><p>I plan to write supernatural scenarios based on songs, they might not be actual realistic scenarios i might just use the supernatural characters and personalities for some of them. </p><p>Some will involve child abuse ( hint hint the first one) and I'm gonna link the songs in the notes so you can listen to them before/while/after you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concrete Angel

**Author's Note:**

> http://youtu.be/KtNYA4pAGjI 
> 
> Concrete angel - Martina McBride.

Concrete Angel:

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams, give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel.

 

 

 

Dean walked to school with the lunch he made for himself that day. The messy pb&j sandwich and apple that he would savour at lunch. He puffed his chest out slightly, just enough to keep his breathing calm and shallow, to keep everything held back. He was wearing the same outfit he wore the day before, the faded black t-shirt and worn jeans. The bruises concealed easily beneath the fabric. 

He sits in class as usual, keeping his eyes on his work when the teacher scans the swirls of purple and blue on his arms and neck. 

'Breath, Dean. Don't cry. It's just pain.'

To him it's a storm, a secret storm that is consuming him from the inside out, a secret he must keep. A burden he must carry. 

'Maybe if I wasn't born. I wish I wasn't born.'

But even in the darkest days, in the wind and the rain, Dean holds up his head and plants his feet firmly on the ground. The heart of a child hardened to stone, trapped in a world that he'll never rise above. But he keeps breathing, breathing to hold it back. Dean knows that if he can make it through all of the wind and the rain, he can escape in his dreams. He can strap on his wings, and he can fly to a place where he's loved.

Tears stream down his face at night, awaiting the next blow. He begs for a neighbour to hear, for anyone to hear but the lights are all out. He's just a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. Hands that squeeze and pull, drawing blood from a broken child. Hands that shred his wings, John's hands. And of all of the pleading and all of the tears, Dean knows it is all for nothing, because those hands of fate aren't going to let him see morning.

Through all of it, through everything, little Dean Winchester stood hard as a stone. Breathing through the pain and burying his tears, knowing that when he finally slept, he would have wings. Wings that would take him to where he was loved, and where he didn't have to be a stone, free of the hands of John.

But now a statue stands beneath a tree, shaded from the world. 'Dean Winchester' is written on a polished rock, accompanied by the Angel Of Thursday. Few flowers surround the grave, and nobody thinks of the boy beneath it. He's just a broken heart that the world forgot.

But Dean Winchester was brave. He breathed through the pain and rode out the storm, awaiting the wings that never truly came. But now they have come, Dean Winchester escaped the hands of fate, he escaped them and rode the storm into the abyss where his wings were waiting. Now Dean can fly, he flies high and far for as long as he wants because he has found the place where he's loved. And he will always be, loved.


	2. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on Lucy by Skillet. 
> 
> I wrote this as an AU after the Leviathans killed Cas, if he never came back alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/zLzturC1ZeE
> 
> Lucy by Skillet

Hey Lucy 

Hey Lucy I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I've got some things I need to say.

 

"Hey Cas." Dean bent over the newly polished headstone in front of him and dropped onto his knees. He placed a single rose on top of the headstone after pressing his lips to the petals. 

"I just came to talk, there's some things I need to say to you." He wiped a few leaves away from the grave and settled onto his heels before breathing out heavily. "I just wish I could hold you, Cas. I know it's all over now and I should have told you how I feel. Honestly, I would give up everything we are doing with these damn Leviathans, all of this saving the world crap just to see you smile at me again. I miss your smile, it was like my own piece of heaven I got to see everyday." Dean wiped a tear that had sneakily tried to escape and shifted his weight.

He felt stupid saying all of this. Cas wasn't even in there, he had exploded under the water. For some reason, Dean just felt better knowing that he had a place where he could come and talk to his angel. "I know I messed up, Cas. And I've gotta live with all of the crappy decisions I made, but I don't think I can live with myself anymore." 

A year passed and Dean forced himself to hunt with Sammy. He knew that ignoring the Leviathan problem wouldn't bring Cas back, but it hurt all the same. So when they ended up back in Kansas - where Dean had insisted on burying Cas - the first thing he did was go and see him.

"Hey Cas. I remembered that you don't have a birthday, that I know of anyway, but today is the day I met you so I brought you a candle." Dean placed the candle on the grass in front of the stone with the perfect, black letters etched into it.

'Here lay Castiel Winchester,  
Brother, friend, Angel.  
You were a noble, wise man  
Who will be missed by many.' 

Sam chose the words. "Here's to you buddy." Dean said as he lit the candle and took a sip of the whiskey he brought along, it was the whiskey Cas always drank whenever he was in one of his moods. "Bobby said that I will feel better if I talk about you more, but I call bullshit on his 'healing process'. If we could go back, I would tell you what you meant to me. I would have done everything different, everything to keep you here. But what do I have now, huh? Roses. Roses and candles. What good do those do? How do they make amends?" 

It happens every night when Dean goes to sleep. His head floods with what could have been.  
Dean holding Cas when he was mad, holding him as they slept. Well, as Dean slept and Cas watched, listening to Dean's breathing or joining him in his dreams. Dean never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Cas right now, just the two of them living the life they should have, together. He and Cas, walking hand in hand, never ending. In each dream Dean would finding himself searching Cas' eyes, all he wanted was another moment in them, a moment to see his own love returned. He wished he could see him, in another life. He wished he could die and go to Heaven and see his blue-eyed angel again, but where did angels go when they die? All he wanted was for he and Cas to never have to say goodbye. 

"Hey Cas. I'm still keeping on, I'm living, I'm hunting with Sammy. Everything is still wrong, it always will be, every day that I can't hold you. I'm trying to live with the choices I made, with the choice you made .... I just can't live with it anymore, Cas. But I remember you, I remember your name. I always will."


End file.
